El comienzo y el descubrimiento
by liablakk
Summary: Destructor tiene una hija, ella se pasara del lado bueno y se hara gran amiga de las tortugas, o al menos de la mayoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de tortugas ninja, no me animaba pero la ansiedad me gano, y pues… aquí esta disfrútenlo.**

Mikey paseaba por la ciudad algo molesto ya que fue reprendido por sus hermanos por hacer un desastre, casi aplastar a Spake, y hacer que Leo se perdiera el final de héroes espaciales. Pero escucho un ruido y se escondió y se asomo por una rendija y se encontró con una chica, un traje como el de Karai, unas katanas, pelo largo rubio y ojos azul verde, al parecer solo paseaba igual que el.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto la chica, al parecer lo había visto.- Sal, no te lastimare.- Dijo con una voz muy dulce y amistosa, Mikey salió y se presento.

-Hola soy Miguel Ángel, pero me puedes llamar Mikey, ¿no saldrás corriendo?

-No, no me molesta encontrarme un mutante, después de todo, yo soy uno también.- Dijo, y mostrando una alas como de mariposa y elevándose un poco. Yo soy Kalisa, pero me dicen Kal, ¿tú también eres un ninja?- Dijo señalando sus armas.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿Por qué no? Vamos.

De ahí fueron a platicar, caminar, Mikey se tomó una fotografía con Kal, y luego le tomo una a ella sola, después de un rato Mikey le dijo que se tenía que ir, le explico que si no se apresuraba sus hermanos lo irían a buscar, y que ellos no reaccionaban muy bien a saber que alguien desconocido sabia su secreto. Se despidieron y él se fue. Mikey en el fondo se sentía atraído por ella. Quedaron de verse en 4 días, un poco más temprano esta vez. Mikey llego, y sabía que comenzaría un interrogatorio cuando todos se acercaron y lo sentaron.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estuviste más de 5 horas fuera, y…- Dijo Leo olfateándolo.- ¿Por qué hueles a perfume de mujer?- Dijo haciendo que Mikey se sobresaltara, pues cuando se despidieron Kalisa le dio un abrazo.

-No, no por nada, es que… encontré perfume en un basurero, es todo.- Dijo algo alterado, lo que despertó sospechas en su padre y hermanos, luego bostezo lo más falso que pudo y dijo.- Creo que tengo sueño, mejor me iré a dormir.- Dijo, literalmente corriendo a su habitación. Dejando a sus hermanos con la duda.

Pasaron los 4 días con más interrogaciones, pero no lograban sacarle información.

-¿Han notado que últimamente Mikey se comporta algo extraño últimamente?- Pregunto Dinnie.

-Se porta más feliz de lo normal, ayer ni siquiera le molesto que me comiera una porción de su pizza.- Dijo Raph.

-Y ha estado escuchando demasiada música romántica.- Dijo Leo.

-El otro día me pidió que le fabricara un perfume para chica, ¿no creen que él se estará pasando al otro bando, o si?- Pregunto Donnie. En eso vieron pasar a Mikey con una caja en sus manos decorada con flores y corazones.

-A donde vas Mikey.- Pregunto Raph al ver que se intentaba ir sin ser visto, pero a Mikey se le cayeron las 2 fotos Raph se acercó y las tomo.

-A ningún lado, dame eso.- Dijo tratando de arrebatarle las fotografías antes de que las viera, pero no lo logro, Raph al ver las fotos se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a reír.

-Asi que por esto estas tan raro, chicos miran jajajaja.- Dijo mostrándole las fotos a sus otros hermanos.- Mikey tiene novia, y ella también es ninja y mutante.

-NO ES MI NOVIA.- Grito tomando las fotos, y yéndose.

-¿Creen que deberíamos seguirlo? La última vez que tuvo un amigo casi termina muerto.- Dijo Doniie, sus hermanos lo miraron con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a seguirlo, claro que raph no olvido la cámara. Mikey corría y saltaba hasta llegar al edificio planeado, pero al dar el salto, Kal también iba llegando e hiso lo mismo, chocando cayeron al techo del edificio Kal sobre Mikey.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.- Dijo ella quitándose de encima realmente sonrojada, momento que aprovecho Raph para tomar la foto.

-Descuida, t-te traje esto.- Dijo dándole el perfume.

Gracias.- Dijo dándole un abrazo y… otra foto.- Vamos ¿estás listo?- Dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Listo para queEEEEEEEE?- Dijo, ya que Kal comenzó a agitar sus alas y elevarse.- ESTO ES INCREIBLEEEEEEE.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, fotos y más fotos, tomaban sus hermanos, pero cuando bajaron, Mikey dejo caer una medalla con un símbolo en ella, Kal la tomo y la miro, después miro a Mikey a los ojos, donde se reflejaba gran tristeza,

-¿E-esto es tuyo?- Dijo con voz quebradiza, y entregando el medallón, Mikey lo tomo y respondió.

-Sí, si es mío ¿Por qué?

-Mikey, ¿tú eres discípulo de Hamato?- Pregunto, el solo asintió.- ¿Conoces a destructor?- El volvió a asentir, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Kal.- Él es mi… padre, lo siento, nuestras familias están en guerra, probablemente ahora me odies asique, creo que será mejor que me valla.- Dijo, planeaba irse de allí, pero el la detuvo.

-¿Estas del lado de tu padre?- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigos.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Hamato, el no estará de acuerdo.

-Hablare con él, nos vemos mañana aquí.- Dijo para luego irse, seguido por sus hermanos que seguían sorprendidos de que destructor realmente tuviera una hija.

-Así que aquí estas…- Dijo una voz que le causaba escalofríos, ese alguien era Nadia más y nadie menos que…

**Quien creen que sea, ¿les gusto? Bueno háganmelo saber en sus comentarios.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. La visita

**Hola, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada, bueno, ya no los molesto más con mis problemas, y comiencen a leer.**

Que…, Destructor.

-P-papá ¿q-que estás haciendo a-aquí?- Pregunto nerviosa, mientras retrocedía.

-Me entere de que estas saliendo con una tortuga, y tú debes de saber dónde se reúnen, dime dónde están, así podre destruirlas.- Dijo con un semblante serio y malvado.

-No tengo idea donde se encuentran, y aunque lo supiera, ni loca te lo dijera.- Dijo ella dando media vuelta y empezando a correr, antes de que Destructor se molestara e intentara asesinarla.

EN LA GUARIDA DE LAS TORTUGAS

Mikey se dirigía al dogo, para hablar con el Sensei sobre el asunto de Kalisa, el Sensei estaba meditando, pero inmediatamente sintió la presencia de Mikey cuando este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre Miguel Ángel? Parece que algo te atormenta.- Pregunto el Sensei sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Bueno, conocí a una chica, ella también practica artes marciales, y es mutante, pero es hija de Destructor.- Esto último lo dijo muy bajo, pero Splinter alcanzo a escuchar, el abrió los ojos como plato y lo volteo a ver con una mirada seria.- Pero ella no está de su lado, es buena persona, y quisiera presentárselas, me preguntaba si… ¿podría traerla aquí mañana?- Pregunto Mikey con ojitos de cachorro, el Sensei lo medito un poco y respondió.

-Mmmmmmm… no estoy seguro, ¿crees que es buena idea traer a una chica que acabas de conocer y que es la hija de nuestro enemigo? Recuerda lo que paso con Karai.

-En realidad.- Dijo algo apenado y desviando la mirada.- La conozco desde hace como un mes.

-Muy bien, puedes traerla, pero deben quitarle las armas al entrar, y ahora ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto el Sensei curioso.

-Se llama Kalisa, bueno me voy para que se pueda concentrar.- Dijo Mikey levantándose del suelo y yendo a la sala, pero fue interceptado por sus hermanos y Abril, que al parecer habían escuchado toda la plática.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?, no puedes traer a tu novia aquí, y menos si es hija de Destructor.- Dijo Raph con desprecio.

-Vamos Raph, tal vez no sea tan mala.- Dijo Donnie.

-No estoy seguro de que creer, pero si esa chica se vuelve contra nosotros, no tendré piedad.- Dijo Leo en un tono muy serio.

-Y ¿Cómo es?-Pregunto Abril curiosa, Mikey se disponía a responder pero fue interrumpido por Raph.

-Mira las fotos.- Dijo sacando las fotos del caparazón de Mikey y dándoselas a Abril.- Seguramente hablara demasiado, comerá con la boca abierta, su voz será horrible, o algo muy parecido, para los gustos de Mikey.

-Ella no es así, es diferente.- Reclamo Mikey, molesto con su hermano.- Me voy a dormir.- Dijo yéndose a su habitación para quedarse dormido.

El día siguió normal, claro, con las molestias que le daban sus hermanos con su nueva amiga, y siguió el día hasta que dieron las 11, Mikey salió en busca de su amiga, hasta que la encontró.

-Hola, ya hable con Sensei, dijo que puedes ir, pero que tienes que entregar tus armas, aun no confían mucho en ti, o y si Raph o Leo te ignoran, no te sientas mal, o si te ofenden.

-Descuida, no hay problema, ten.- Dijo dándole sus armas.- ¿Nos vamos?

Mikey asintió, y la guio hasta las alcantarillas, ahí entraron, todos estaban en la sala, esperando a que llegaran, claro que Raph no tenía muy buena cara, parecía que no quería que ella estuviera ahí, y era verdad, ella se acercó y saludo a Abril, Leo, Donnie, y Raph, quien al principio no quería hablarle, pero no le quedo de otra, ahí Splinter entro y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kalisa, es un gusto conocerte.- Dijo el, ella se disponía responder el saludo pero estornudo.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que soy alérgica a las ratas.- Dijo ella sobándose los ojos que se le comenzaban a poner llorosos.

-Entonces mantendré distancia.- Dijo el alejando se un poco de ella.- Mikey me conto que practicas artes marciales, ¿te gustaría entrenar con nosotros?- Ella asintió.- Muy bien, vamos al dogo.

Ya dentro él les explico de que se trataría el ejercicio, que consistía en que pelearían en parejas, uno intentaría golpear al otro y el otro solo esquivaría los golpes, y tendría que usar la fuerza de su oponente en su contra, Mikey y Leo, Donnie y Abril, y finalmente Raph y Kal.

-¿Puedo ser el que golpea?- Pregunto Raph levantando la mano, el Sensei solo asintió.- Genial.- Dijo mirando maliciosamente a Kal, y buscando un punto débil, y parecía que la había encontrado, en su brazo, no lo movía mucho y cuando lo hacia aparecía una pequeña mueca de dolor un su rostro.

Cuando el Sensei dio la orden el intento atacarla por arriba, ella lo esquivo con tranquilidad, él se enfureció e intento golpear su brazo, pero se tropezó pero le alcanzo a dar un pequeño golpe, ella se tragó el dolor y nadie noto que le dolió mas que Raph y el Sensei, ella se paró frente al árbol, el lanzo una estrella ninja ella al esquivarla le dio a una rama del árbol, él se lanzó sobre ella, pero cuando se acercó, la rama callo sobre él, después esta cayó al suelo, pero como seguía aturdido por el golpe no se percató de esto, corrió pero tropezó, se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó, primero le vaciaron un vaso de agua a Raph para que despertara, una vez que lo hiso, corrieron a felicitar a Kal, aunque en el abrazo, cuando tocaron su brazo ella dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, ellos al escuchar esto se separaron y le retiraron las vendas que traía en sus brazos, lo qué vieron fue que tenía varias marcas de golpes, cortadas profundas, rasguños, y era obvio que le dolía, probablemente estaba roto.

-¿Q-que te p-paso?- Pregunto Mikey algo preocupado.

-Fue un pequeño accidente.- Dijo ella recordando lo sucedido.- Pero sanara, dijo para volver a ponerse la venda, luego miro su reloj, eran las 1:57 de la mañana, luego abrió los ojos como platos.- Ahí no, tengo que irme.- Dijo ella apurada.- Adiós, fue un esto conocerlos.- Dijo apurada, Mikey le dio sus armas y la acompaño hasta la puerta, a las tortugas les dio una leve sospecha y decidieron seguirla. Ella volaba lo más rápido que sus alas le daban, y ellos todo lo que sus piernas le daban, ella se detuvo en el muelle, luego se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta una roca alejada de la orilla, las tortugas la siguieron, pero se pusieron cerca, pero debajo de ella para que no los viera, ella se subió a la roca, luego un rayo de luz callo sobre ella, sus alas comenzaron a desaparecer, luego comenzaron a salirles nuevas, un poco más grandes, y más lindas, eran celestes con marcas blancas y azul oscuro, ella no evito soltar gritos de dolor, que se oían en todo New York, cuando la luz desapareció, ella callo desmayada al agua, los chicos la tomaron y la llevaron al muelle, y estuvieron ahí hasta que despertó.

-ESTAS BIEN.- Grito Mikey abrazándola con una fuerza considerable, pero ella soltó otro gemido de dolor.- Upss, lo siento.- Dijo algo apenado.

-No importa.- Dijo ella con dulzura.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación.- Dijo Raph muy serio.

-Esto pasa cada 5 años, y bueno, como cumplo 15, tenía que hacer un cambio de alas, cada vez el poder es más fuerte, no creí que sobreviviría estando tan débil.- Dijo ella parándose, pero se mareo un poco, y para no caer tuvo que sostenerse del barandal del muelle.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Leo, ella solo asintió.- Bueno en ese caso, nos vamos.- Dijo él.

-Yo acompañare a Kal a su casa, nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo Mikey, ellos se fueron, dejando a Kal y Mikey solos.- ¿Para dónde queda tu casa?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Está en una cueva subterránea, la entrada es por agua.

Ellos se lanzaron al agua y fueron a la cueva, ellos se sorprendieron mucho al ver…

**Hola lamento lo corto pero quería subirlo ya, bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. El adelanto

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, primero que nada les diré que tal vez actualice un poco porque esta semana estaré muy ocupada, también les aviso que este capítulo es más como un adelanto del verdadero que aún no está terminado, es por eso que es ridículamente corto y también quiero dedicárselo a andyhamato99, porque al principio no creí que a alguien le hubiera gustado esta historia, pero sus reviews me motivaron mucho, así que andyhamato99, me pone muy feliz que te guste la basura que escribo, bueno sin más molestias, aquí está el adelanto del tercer capítulo de El comienzo y el descubrimiento.**

Al ver a… Destructor, con y con un ejército del Clan del Pie, la cueva era hermosa, estaba llena de cristales que brillaban, avía rosas, verdes, azules, amarillos, morados, etc. Todo era hermoso, excepto, la parte donde estaba Destructor, él se les acerco, y les dijo.

-Al fin llegan, no tengo toda la noche, ahora díganme donde se encuentra Splinter, y prometo que su muerte será rápida.- Dijo Destructor amésnate haciendo que Mikey retrocediera un poco, Kalisa solo hiso cara de molestia hacia Destructor.

-Jamás te la diremos.- Dijo ella con un tono de voz frio, ya no se escuchaba la chica dulce, buena, amable, y cariñosa, ahora se escuchaba, molesta, mala, fría, y despiadada, luego saco sus armas y se puso en posición de ataque, luego le susurro algo a Mikey.- Encárgate de los soldados, yo de Destructor.- Dijo para luego lanzarse a pelear con su padre, el lanzaba varios golpes, ella los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que le asesto uno, ella salió volando y golpeo fuertemente la pared, después se levantó.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto adolorida, después le lanzo polvos cegadores a Destructor y a los soldados, tomo a Mikey de la mano, y salieron nadando de ahí hacia la superficie, ya arriba.- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo sentándose en el muelle, después Mikey se sentó al lado de ella.

-Sí, gracias a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, esto hiso que Kal se sonrojara, y él lo hiso también al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, después un silencio incomodo se formó entre los 2.- Bueno… a donde te quedaras.- Pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Pues supongo que me quedare en mi antigua casa.- Dijo levantándose y estirándose.- Bueno, pronto amanecerá, así que creo que es mejor que me valla.- Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero Mikey se levantó de un brinco y la detuvo.

-Espera, podría ser peligroso, déjame acompañarte.- Dijo el tomándola de la mano, ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una casa pero ¡==$%"# los estaban observando…

-¿Miran lo que yo veo?

-Sí, MIKEY.- Grito furioso…

-¿M-mamá? Pero t-tú estabas m-muerta.

-CUIDADO.

-NO, no nos dejes.

-Mikey ella esta…

**Hola, ya estoy aquí, perdón pero no actualizare pronto, en la semana santa la mayoría de la gente tiene más tiempo libre, pero yo tengo aún más cosas que hacer, y eso que apenas tengo 12 años, imagínense cuando tenga como 20 y tenga un trabajo.**

**Hasta luego.**


	4. La nota

**Hola, al fin tengo tiempo de actualizar esta historia, así que, es hora de que lean.**

* * *

Al ver a… Destructor, con y con un ejército del Clan del Pie, la cueva era hermosa, estaba llena de cristales que brillaban, avía rosas, verdes, azules, amarillos, morados, etc. Todo era hermoso, excepto, la parte donde estaba Destructor, él se les acerco, y les dijo.

-Al fin llegan, no tengo toda la noche, ahora díganme donde se encuentra Splinter, y prometo que su muerte será rápida.- Dijo Destructor amésnate haciendo que Mikey retrocediera un poco, Kalisa solo hiso cara de molestia hacia Destructor.

-Jamás te la diremos.- Dijo ella con un tono de voz frio, ya no se escuchaba la chica dulce, buena, amable, y cariñosa, ahora se escuchaba, molesta, mala, fría, y despiadada, luego saco sus armas y se puso en posición de ataque, luego le susurro algo a Mikey.- Encárgate de los soldados, yo de Destructor.- Dijo para luego lanzarse a pelear con su padre, el lanzaba varios golpes, ella los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que le asesto uno, ella salió volando y golpeo fuertemente la pared, después se levantó.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto adolorida, después le lanzo polvos cegadores a Destructor y a los soldados, tomo a Mikey de la mano, y salieron nadando de ahí hacia la superficie, ya arriba.- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo sentándose en el muelle, después Mikey se sentó al lado de ella.

-Sí, gracias a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, esto hiso que Kal se sonrojara, y él lo hiso también al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, después un silencio incomodo se formó entre los 2.- Bueno… a donde te quedaras.- Pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Pues supongo que me quedare en mi antigua casa.- Dijo levantándose y estirándose.- Bueno, pronto amanecerá, así que creo que es mejor que me valla.- Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero Mikey se levantó de un brinco y la detuvo.

-Espera, podría ser peligroso, déjame acompañarte.- Dijo el tomándola de la mano, ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una casa pero las demás tortugas los estaban observando. Después ella se detuvo en la puerta y se soltó del agarre de Mikey, ya que estuvieron caminando tomados de la mano.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- Dijo ella abriendo la puerta, y después volteo a ver a Mikey.

-No hay problema.- Dijo el, después se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.- Ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Miran lo que yo veo?- Dijo Donnie sorprendido, después Kal se adentró a su casa sonrojada, y Mikey aún más, él se quedó mirando la puerta con una cara de idiota enamorado.

-Sí, MIKEY.- Grito furioso Raph, este grito sobresalto a Mikey.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes enamorarte de ella, es la hija de Destructor, probablemente solo te está engañando.- Dijo Raph.

-ELLA NO ESTA DEL LADO DE DESTRUCTOR, ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, Y NO ME ESTOY ENAMOANDO DE ELLA, LO UNICO QUE E ECHO ES BRINDARLE AMISTAD, ADEMAS ¿Por qué CREES QUE ME ESTARIA ENGAÑANDO?- Grito Mikey molesto.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quieres creer, y si no estuvieras enamorado, porque esas muestras de cariño, además no cabe duda de que no te quiere, después de todo ¿Quién puede querer a un fenómeno como tú?- Dijo Raph, dando media vuelta y yéndose, seguido por Leo y Donnie.

-Ella no es así.- Dijo Mikey para para el mismo en un susurro, después regreso a su casa, lo que no sabían era que Kal había escuchado toda la discusión y estaba con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, el que nadie confiara en ella si le dolía, y que Mikey al final no la defendió, ella sabía que si se seguían viendo le causaría más problemas, no quería eso, porque en el fondo se sentía atraída por él.

* * *

Ellos habían quedado de verse al día siguiente, Kal fue al lugar de encuentro unas horas antes de lo acordado y dejo una nota, después tomo las cosas más importantes que necesitaría y se mudó, ahora vivía en otra cueva, que al igual que la antigua estaba bajo el agua, solo que esta estaba a más profundidad, al llegar se instaló y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al saber que no debía hablar con Mikey nunca más, y eso la entristecía. Pasaron las horas y Mikey salió de la alcantarilla para encontrarse con Kal, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota, al leerla también salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, el regreso muy desanimado a su hogar, se sentó en el sofá, se le notaba muy desanimado y, a la vez molesto, sus hermanos se le acercaron.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te vez triste.- Dijo Leo sentándose junto a él, Mikey le dio la nota y se fue a su habitación.- Dice: _Miguel Ángel, realmente te agradezco que me hallas dado una mano cuando más lo necesitaba, me caes muy bien, y espero que yo a ti también, pero al no agradarle a tus hermanos, te acarrea problemas y peleas, he tratado de cambiar lo que piensan de mí, pero no sucederá, al ser hija de Destructor mi reputación está marcada para mal. Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos seguir viéndonos, te pido que no me busques, porque no me encontraras, te extrañare, es seguro, pero esto es por tu bien, no quiero causarte problemas ni a ti un a tu familia. También puedes correr un gran peligro, la última vez tuvimos suerte de escapar con vida de Destructor, eso se volverá frecuente para mí, y no quiero que lo haga para ti, no me perdonaría si Destructor te llegara a lastimar._

_Siempre te recordare, porque aunque no estemos juntos, siempre estaré cerca y te vigilare para que no te metas en problemas._

_Atentamente_

_Kalisa Sakí_

-Entonces lo abandono, por nuestra culpa.- Dijo Donnie con algo de pesar.

-Debería agradecernos, ella es solo una vagabunda, hija del mejor asesino ninja, no me sorprendería que de un día para el otro estuviera atacándonos.- Dijo Raph como si nada.

-No, ella no es así, Mikey fue el único que logro ver el interior de ella, como con cabeza de piel, deben de darle una oportunidad.- Dijo April sumándose a la conversación.- Háganlo, por Mikey.- Dijo ella logrando poner sentimentales a los hermanos.

-Tienes razón, es nuestro hermano, debemos apoyarlo en esto.- Dijo leo mirando a Raph, como pidiendo permiso.

-Bien, solo lo hare por él, no por ella.- Dijo Raph dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano, Mikey se sobresaltó y se calló de su cama, pues Raph entro sin previo aviso.- Levántate, vamos a buscar a tu novia.- Dijo para luego lanzarle su skate en la cabeza, Mikey se puso feliz al saber que lo ayudarían, pero se sonrojo al oír: tu novia.

-Que no es mi novia.- Le dijo antes de salir junto con él.

* * *

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK

Un chico de ojos azul verde y pelo rubio, era como la versión masculina de Kalisa, su nombre era Kalico Sakí, hermano gemelo de Kalisa, la única diferencia era que el no era un mutante, ósea que no tenía alas, al parecer buscaba algo o alguien, las tortugas al verlo se escondieron.

-Chicos, creo que es Kal, solo que tal vez se cortó el cabello.- Dijo Donnie, ellos lo confundieron al solo ver su cabeza, y de atrás, no se veía su rostro, ellos para no asustarla, se acercaron sigilosamente y saltaron sobre él, pero al darle vuelta vieron al chico muy confundido.

-Si… creo que no eres Kalisa.- Dijo Leo quitándosele de encima.

-No, soy su hermano, ya la busque por toda la ciudad pero no la encontré ¿tienen idea de dónde podía estar.

-Te ayudaremos, nosotros también la estamos buscando.- Dijo Mikey mirando con tristeza al chico, pues le recordaba a su "amiga"

-Muy bien, por cierto mi nombre es Kalico.- Se presentó cordialmente el chico.

-Muy bien, ellos son Miguel Ángel.- Dijo Leo.

-Llámame Mikey.- Dijo estrechando la mano del muchacho.

-Dónatelo.- Dijo señalando al científico.

-Un placer, puedes llamarme Donnie.- Dijo el haciendo una reverencia que Kalico respondió.

Raphael.- Después se acercó a Kalico y le susurro.- No lo hagas enojar o te ira muy mal.

-Hola, llámame Raph.- Dijo como si nada.

-Y yo, el líder del equipo.- Dijo Leo con aires de grandeza.- Llámame Leo.

-Muy bien, comencemos a buscar.- Dijo el rubio.

Ellos siguieron buscando, pero no la encontraron, y cada hora Mikey se ponía más desesperado y preocupado de que Destructor la hubiese atrapado. A la media noche regresaron a sus respectivos hogares y quedaron de verse la noche siguiente en el mismo lugar. Ya en la noche Mikey tenía una pesadilla.

EN EL SUEÑO

Kalisa estaba en el suelo, y una mujer apareció frente a ella, cuando se le acerco a Kalisa, ella dijo con un tono muy débil.

-¿M-mamá? Pero t-tú estabas m-muerta.- Dijo Kal a la "señora" encapuchada.

-Y lo está.- Dijo, pero su voz parecía de hombre, y de alguien que él conocía, después se quitó la capucha y en realidad era su hermano, Kalico, él se le acercó y le enterró un cuchillo en el corazón, ella solo callo, serró los ojos y dejo de respirar.

-NO, ¿Cómo PUDISTE? ERA TU HERMANA.- Grito Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos.- NO, no nos dejes, kal, por favor.

-Mikey ella está muerta, ya no sufrirá, está muerta.- Dijo Kalico poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mikey en señal de apoyo.- Y tú tampoco sufrirás.- Mikey se confundió con estas palabras, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un metal frio atravesarle el corazón, después todo se tornó borroso y callo, lo último que logro escuchar fue: solo faltan tus hermanos y tu Sensei, después todo se volvió negro.

Mikey se despertó realmente asustado, pero se alivió de que solo fuera un sueño, se recostó y se volvió a quedar dormido.

EN OTRA PATE

-Tengo noticias sobre la chica, señor. Dijo un ninja con mascara, y al quitársela, rebelaba que era…

* * *

**Hola, perdón pero no pude evitar dejarlos en suspenso, es muy divertido jejejeje, pero antes de que intenten matarme, si lo hacen, jamás sabrán quien es la persona, muajajajaja, muajaja cof cof, nos vemos cof cof luego.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
